Mistakes
by zefronfan91
Summary: Gabriella Montez has a perfect life, she has great friends and a perfect boyfriend. But there is someone else who wants to be with Gabriella, her best friend Troy. but when they do get together. Full Summary Inside
1. I have always loved you

**Full Summary: **

Gabriella Montez has a perfect life, she has great friends and a perfect boyfriend. But there is someone else who wants to be with Gabriella, her best friend Troy. but when they do get together, will she tell him about her past or will it get the better of her.

Sometimes you should let the past die.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - I have always loved you**

My name is Gabriella Montez and I am sixteen years old. I live with my mom, she is the best mom anyone could ask for, and she will do anything for me.

I have two of the best friends I could ever want, I have known Troy my whole life, our moms became friends when they met in the hospital. They are still friends today, Troy and mine's birthday is like a week apart so we used to have a big party together.

Then there is Taylor who I have known since I was four, we met on the first day of pre-school and we have been friends ever since. It has always been me, Troy and Taylor then when I was fourteen, two new people arrived, Sharpay and Ryan Evans. They had blonde hair and dreams of being famous. After a couple of months I started to date Ryan, I still am today.

I walked downstairs and saw my mom making breakfast. I sat down at the table, my house is beautiful, elegant and homing, like any home is. My mom gave me some breakfast and said ''there you go, baby doll. Oh here your money for your school trip''.

I smiled as my mom gave me the money. My mom looks a lot like me; she has the same facial expressions, the same dark skin color and brown curly hair. I ate my breakfast, hugged my mom and left the house. I saw Ryan standing outside and I kissed him.

Ryan looked at me, smiled and told me ''you look really pretty''. I smiled grabbed hold of his hand and walked to school. My school is like any other school, the same kind of people, the same kind of teachers and the same friends that you go to school to see. There is a beautiful fountain outside my school; it is special because it is where I had my first kiss with Ryan.

I walked into homeroom and saw Taylor and Troy. Troy is the most amazing friend I have ever known, he has the bluest eyes I have ever seen and his floppy sandy hair makes him the catch with all the ladies. But he never dates any of them; he has a careful heart like me.

I sat down next to Troy and asked ''did you watch the new episode of heroes?''. Troy smiled, opened his book and told me ''yeah, it was amazing, like it always is''. I smiled; saw Ryan and Sharpay walk in followed by Ms Darbus.

Ms Darbus is the kind of a mad teacher; she loves her job and believes in everyone, including me. She says I have a beautiful singing voice but I don't. Ryan walked over to me and said ''I will meet you at free period''.

I smiled and watched Ryan walk away. Troy looked at me and asked ''so everything is ok in lovers paradise?''. I smiled at Troy and nodded my head.

Troy smiled at me, I love the way Troy smiles, it makes me feel happy. Taylor looked over to me and said ''have you done your homework, Gab''. I smiled and nodded my head.

I walked into the hall, saw Ryan standing by my locker and I asked ''why are you always out before me?''. I stood by my locker; Ryan put his arm on my locker and kissed me. Ryan looked at me and said ''so I can do that''.

I smiled and kissed him. Troy and Taylor walked out the lesson and Troy said ''I will catch you later, Brie-Brie''. I smiled as they walked off. I got my books out my locked, put them in my bag and grabbed hold of Ryan hand.

The end of the day finally came. I was walking home with Ryan. We sat on the couch watching TV. We were watching an interview and Ryan said ''that could be me one day, well I would be in the back while Sharpay is talking''.

I laughed, Ryan put his around me and I kissed him. A couple of hours flew by and Ryan had to leave. I walked upstairs to my bedroom; my bedroom is green with a huge double bed and little signs saying things like peace hope and love.

I laid down on my bed and heard tapping on my window. I looked outside and saw Troy standing on my balcony. I let him in and he said ''I called round earlier but you were with Ryan''.

I smiled and heard him say under his breath ''like you always are''. I looked at him confused and asked ''what's the matter Troy?''. Troy walked away, turned around and he told me ''it doesn't matter''.

I looked at him, walked over to him and I said ''it does''. Troy put his hand on my face, grabbed hold my hand and he told me ''I am in love with you Brie, I always have been but I never told you. Tay said I should''.

He took his hand away from my face, walked out the door and climbed down a tree. I looked at him walking away, why did he have to tell me. He doesn't love me; I am his friend, nothing else.


	2. Choose

**Chapter 2 - Choose**

I woke up the next morning, walked into the bathroom and had a shower. I walked downstairs, saw my mom watching TV. I looked at her and told her ''I am going to see dad, I will be back soon''.

I got in my car and drove away. I saw Troy coming out of his house; he looked at me and walked away. I drove to the graveyard and walked over to my dad's grave.

I sat near his gravestone and I told him ''hiya, dad, sorry I haven't been here in a long time. It has just been so hard dad. I can't believe it has been six years since you left me. I miss you dad, so much, mom really misses you. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone that you died but I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me, I am still dating Ryan, it is going really well, really well. Troy told me he loved me yesterday, not friend love but real love. I love you dad, why did you have to leave me''.

I wiped away the tears I shed, put a photo of me and my dad next to his grave and I said ''I will see you soon, love you daddy''. I walked out the graveyard, saw Taylor standing by my car and she said ''what are you doing here?''.

I got into my car, looked at the photo of my dad and told her ''just visiting someone, I don't really want to talk about it Tay''.

I walked into my house; my mom was talking to her friend Olivia. Olivia is like my aunt, she has known my mom forever, they were friends in High School and they are still are as close today.

I looked at my mom and said ''Tay knows something''. My mom looked at me and asked ''why don't you tell them about your dad''. I walked into the kitchen, sat on the counter and told her ''I don't want too, mom, Telling my friends would be too hard, they have never met my dad so it doesn't matter''.

My mom kissed my forehead and said ''I love you baby''. I smiled and walked upstairs. I looked out the window, into my garden and saw Troy standing by a tree. I looked at him and asked ''are you coming in or what?''.

Troy smiled, climbed up the tree and walked into my bedroom. Troy looked at me and said ''I didn't mean to tell you what I told you yesterday, but it was true''. I smiled, sat on my bed; Troy sat next to me and kissed me. It felt really wrong but so right.

I looked at Troy and laid down on my bed. Troy laid next to me and said ''I am sorry about that Ella, I didn't mean to kiss you''. I smiled, grabbed hold of his hand and told him ''let's just forget about all of this and just get back to being friends like we used to be''.

Troy smiled, walked over to my balcony, I followed him and he kissed me. I looked at him and said ''we are never going to be like we used to be are we. Why did you tell me you love me?''.

Troy kissed my cheek, climbed over the balcony and climbed down the trees. I smiled and shouted ''bye Troy''. Troy looked at me then away, why did Troy have to kiss me, I couldn't be his girlfriend, and it would be totally crazy.

It was finally Monday; I was actually not looking forward to it. I haven't seen Troy all weekend, not since he kissed me. Ryan knocked on my door and my mom answered it. Ryan walked upstairs and sat on my bed. I sat next to him,

Ryan tried to kiss me but I pulled away. Ryan grabbed hold of my hand and asked ''what is the matter Gabby?' I smiled, stood up, grabbed my bag and told him ''nothing, come on let's go''.

I walked to school; saw Troy and Taylor sitting down talking. I looked over to Troy and smiled. Troy looked over to me, nodded his head and smiled. I wanted to go over and talk to him; I want him to be my friend again.

Even though he kissed me, I still want him in my life again. Taylor walked over to me, pushed me to one side and told me ''Troy loves you Gab, believe me. You have gotta choose between Ryan and Troy''.

I looked at Troy and Ryan, how can I choose between my boyfriend and my best friend. Taylor looked at me and asked ''Gabby do you love Ryan, like really love him?''.

I looked over to Ryan talking to Sharpay and told Taylor ''I don't love him, I can't love anyone''. Taylor looked at me, walked away and sat next to Troy.

Ryan walked over to me, kissed me and said ''are you ok, Gab''. I smiled and nodded my head. I looked over to Troy and then Ryan, how can I choose between them.


	3. I want to be with Troy

**Chapter 3 - I want to be with Troy**

I walked home with Troy and he said ''thanks for talking to me again, all of this was stupid''. I looked him in the eyes and told him ''not Troy, that was not was stupid. A part of me wanted to kiss you too. But I had to put them feelings behind me''.

We walked into my house, and then my bedroom and I kissed Troy. Troy looked at me and said ''I thought that you wanted to put them feelings behind you''. I smiled, sat on my bed and told him ''I can't''.

Troy walked over to me, kissed me; we both laid on the bed kissing. Troy moved some of my hair, took his shirt off and I said ''no, Troy, not that''. Troy smiled and told me ''I am just hot''.

I kissed him again, I looked at his abs, so strong, I haven't looked at Troy in this way before but I like it. I heard my mom walk up the stairs, I looked at Troy and said ''Troy nobody needs to know about this, please don't tell anyone''.

Troy put his shirt on, kissed me and told me ''ok Brie, but you can't have your cake and eat it''. I smiled and sat down next to him, kissed him again and told him ''what if I want to be with you''.

Troy looked at me, walked out on the balcony and climbed down the trees. My mom walked into my bedroom and asked ''was anyone up here?''. I looked at the window and saw Troy walked away and told her ''no, just me''.

I walked to school the next day, I saw Troy and Ryan talking. What if Troy told him about kissing me? Taylor walked behind me and said ''so you and Troy had a lot of fun last night, it involved kissing, a lot''.

I looked at her surprised and she told me ''Troy told me last night, he wants you all to himself, he hates seeing you with Ryan. You have to do the right thing''. I sat down on the grass, looked at Troy and Ryan talking and I asked Taylor ''what is the right thing to do?''.

Taylor hugged me and she said ''it's what right for you. Ryan is the perfect boyfriend, kind, sensitive and good fun to be around but then again there is Troy, he has been in your life forever, he knows you so well, he knows what you like and he can make you happy. Here are you choices Gab, choose''.

Taylor smiled, left and Ryan walked over to me and said ''I just asked Troy what he is doing tonight and he said he was busy''. I smiled, looked over to Troy and I told him ''I want to break up with you''.

Ryan looked at me, put his hand on my face and he asked ''why are you breaking up with me?''. I grabbed his hand, moved if from my face and told him ''because I met someone else''.

I looked at Troy and smiled, Ryan looked at me and said ''who, Troy Bolton''. I smiled, kissed Ryan on the cheek and walked away from him. Taylor walked over to me and told me ''so Gabby have you made your decision''.

I looked at Troy, Taylor sat down, I sat down next to her and I said ''yeah I choose Troy. I mean like Ryan is nice and everything but Troy is right for me, he knows me so well''. Taylor hugged me and walked away.

I walked to the gym and saw Troy playing basketball. Troy looked at me, threw the ball in the basket and I said ''do you remember when we were little; we used to sit in the gym wondering what the future would hold. You were going to be the team captain and I was going to be in the science club''.

Troy threw the ball at me and asked ''what does that have to do with anything''. I sat in the stalls, Troy sat down next to me and I told him ''well I was just remembering all the times we spent in here. We got everything we wanted''.

Troy smiled, I walked over to the hoop and he said ''has your game got any better''. I smiled, threw the ball in the hoop and I told him ''I don't know, but bring it on playmaker''. Troy ran over to me and grabbed the ball. We were playing a game, the time just flew past, and we were playing for like an hour.

Troy looked at me, I ran away and he span me around. I looked him in the eyes, I was about to kiss him and I said ''I broke up with Ryan''. Troy looked at me, brushed my hair away from my face and he asked ''oh, so what does that mean?''.

I put my hand on his face, brushed his hair away and said ''it means we can be together''. Troy smiled, looked me in the eyes and told me ''oh right''.

I kissed him and heard someone walk in. I still kept kissing Troy, I had nothing to hide, Troy's dad looked at me and Troy kissing. I looked at Troy and said ''I will see you later playmaker''.

Troy took his hand away from my waist, I kissed his cheek and walked out the gym, I looked at Troy talking to his dad, he looked so hot and cute, I know it's hard to look both but he looks really hot and was acting really cute, I had my playmaker and nothing could go wrong.


	4. My dad's death

**Chapter 4 - My Dad's Death**

I walked into my house and I saw my mom sitting down watching T.V. She looked at me and told me ''I am just going to visit your dad. I have a spare hour so I will see you later, baby doll''.

I smiled, I looked at my mom walking out the door, and she still misses my dad like I do. Even though they got divorced before I was born, they still loved each other. I looked at the T.V; my mom was watching her wedding video.

I heard a knock on the door and saw Troy holding a bunch of flowers. I opened the door, let Troy in and he gave me the flowers. I looked at him and said ''I am just going to put these in waters''.

I smiled, got a vase out the cupboard, filled it with water and put the flower in it. Troy came behind me, put his arms around me, I looked up in his eyes and I kissed him.

Troy turned around and said ''this is great''. I smiled, sat on the counter, pulled Troy over to me and I told him ''come here, playmaker''. Troy kissed me, we both laid on the counter, and I looked Troy in his blue eyes, those amazing blue eyes.

I put my hand threw Troy's hair and kissed him again. My mom walked in and saw Troy on top of me kissing. Troy quickly got off me, kissed my cheek and said ''I will see you later, Brie-Brie''. Troy smiled and left the house.

My mom put her bag on the counter and she said ''what happened here, what were you doing?''. I looked at her, got down from the counter and told her ''nothing happened mom, we were just kissing, and I broke up with Ryan, so it's not like I am cheating. Mom, I feel something for Troy, different from what I felt with Ryan''.

My mom brushed my hair away, put her hands on my face and said ''so it's love''. I moved away from my mom and told her ''it's not love, mom, you know I can't be in love after what happened with dad''.

My mom put her hand on my face on my face and said ''it wasn't your fault, baby doll''. I started to cry, my mom hugged me and I told her ''but I was there, I saw everything. Maybe if I wasn't there, he might''.

My mom kissed my forehead, looked at me and she said ''it would of happened if you were there anyway''.

I walked upstairs to my room, got the photo of my dad, put it on the bedside table and fell asleep.

_I was ten years old, visiting my dad. I looked at my mom, so was so happy. I kissed her cheek and ran inside the garden. My dad was a bit late; he was properly going shopping with his friend Peter. _

_I sat on the grass, waiting for him to come and I saw his car. The car pulled into the drive way. I ran over to him, he kissed my forehead, gave me a bag and he said ''take this into the kitchen, G_''.

_I walked into the kitchen; my dad's house is pretty small but its home for the weekend. My dad walked behind me and told me ''we have steak tonight so I was thinking about having a barbeque''. _

_I smiled, hugged my dad and started unpacking the shopping. Peter walked over to me, Peter has been my dad's friend ever since I was baby, he is like my uncle and Peter said ''go and have fun Gabby, I will unpack the shopping''. _

_I smiled, walked outside and sat on the swing. My dad sat down next to me and said ''I can't wait for your teen years, all that drama''. I smiled; my dad hugged me, brushed my hair and kissed my hair. I started to swing and I told him ''I promised I wouldn't be a teenager full of drama''. _

_I walked into the kitchen, got some paper plates and walked outside. I put the paper plates on the wooden table. My dad walked outside with a radio and said ''I thought we could pump up this barbeque''. _

_I smiled, sat down and my dad sat down next to me and told me ''I love you baby girl''. I smiled and hugged me. He stood up, put some music on; we got up and started to dance. _

_I looked at him, I laughed, he couldn't dance and he said ''I am just going to get the chairs from the garage''. My dad walked into the garden, he walked out, followed by another man, the man had a gun and he shot my dad. _

_My dad fell to the floor and I started to shout ''dad, daddy, dad, dad''. My dad was dead, there was nothing I could do, all these tears was falling down my face and I carried on shouting ''dad, daddy, somebody help me''. _

_Peter heard my tears; he ran over to me and checked my dad's pulse. He put his arms around me and he told me ''he is gone, Gabby, I'm sorry''. I cried into his arms and I didn't want to let go. My dad was gone and I couldn't stop his death._


	5. Dad's letter

**Chapter 5 - Dad's Letter**

I woke up crying and in a sweat. My mom ran into my room, she hugged me and she asked ''what's the matter? Tell me baby''. I hugged her tighter, I wiped away my tears and told her ''I just dreamt about dad's death, it was horrible. This is never going to go away is it''.

My mom sat down next to me, brushed my hair and told me ''I guess it's time to tell you''. I

looked up at her, what she talking about and my mom finished on carrying on what she was saying ''well when we found we were having you, we were so young, we were twenty and we didn't have any money. So your dad came into some money, he never told me. Peter told me that he borrowed some money from the most dangerous men in New Mexico, I told your dad I didn't want the money but it was too late, he couldn't return it. It all got to much for me so we got divorced a couple of weeks before you were born, your dad tried to pay back all the money he owed but he couldn't afford it. So when you visit him that day the men came, they wanted the money back. They gave him the decision between killing you or him, they shoot him, and he chose his life to save yours. Your dad made a mistake Gab, it is his wish to give you the best life possible and that's what I am doing or trying to''.

I walked downstairs, I looked at the photo of my dad, I put a note on the table saying ''I need to find out about dad, I will be back soon, Love Gabby''.

I got dressed, brushed my hair and got into my car. I drove to Peter's house and knocked on the door. Peter opened the door and he said ''I am not buying anything''.

He shut the door and he said ''I am here to talk about Garcia Montez, I am his daughter, Gabriella''. Peter opened the door, hugged me, put his hand on my face and said ''Gabby, you have grown, you are so beautiful, just like your mother''. I smiled and Peter let me into his house.

I looked at the photos of Peter and my dad. Peter looked at me and said ''so what do you want to know''. I looked at the photos and told him ''I just want to know about his death, the men''.

Peter sat down on the chair and said ''well your mom must have told you about he loan, everyone tried to help him pay back the money but it was too late''. I looked at Peter and I asked ''so where's the money cause I grew up with not much money''.

Peter walked over to the box, got out a letter and told me ''he set up a college fund for you, he always believed you will do great things''. Peter gave me the letter, then this women walked in, she looked at me weirdly and she asked him ''what is this young girl doing in our house?''.

I sat there feeling really uncomfortable and Peter said ''this is Garcia and Sasha daughter, Gabriella. She wants to know about her dad''. The women sat down on the couch, she introduced herself as Bella and she told me ''so you're the beautiful girl that Garcia always talked about''.

I smiled, Peter hugged me and said ''you have your dad eyes and his lovely heart''. I smiled, walked out the door and I asked ''did my dad tell you about the man he borrowed the money from?''.

Peter walked away from me and he told me ''there are in prison now, they are locked away now. They can never hurt anybody again''.

I started to cry, looked at the letter, his writing and I said ''well they hurt my dad, he was my daddy and he was taken away too soon, he was thirty one and he had so much to live for. He wanted to see me as a teenager and he never got that''. Peter hugged me and I walked away and I got into my car.

I walked into my house, I sat on the couch, I looked at the letter and I started to read it

'''_Hi, baby girl, it's your daddy. You are properly a young women now. I am sorry that I had to leave you too soon. You are the perfect daughter, sweet, kind and thoughtful. Your mom must have told you about the loan, I done it to give you the best life possible, but it never, did it. I want to go to college, become the best you can be. And be grateful to your mom, she is raising you so well. Live your life the best you can, and open you heart to the ones you love and look forward to the future, not dwell on the past''._


	6. Past

**Chapter 6 – Past**

My mom walked into the house, I looked at the letter and I said '' I went to visit Peter, he gave me a letter dad wrote me''. My mom hugged me, looked at me and the she told me ''I think somebody is here to see you''.

I turned around, saw Troy smiling and I told my mom ''ok. I will see you later mom''. I walked outside, put my arms around Troy's shoulder and I kissed him. Troy looked at me and said ''I have got a surprise for you''.

I smiled, looked at him confused, Troy grabbed hold of my hand and we ran into the park. There was a picnic set up with candles and lights. I looked at him, smiled and I asked ''is this for me?''.

Troy sat on the floor, sat down next to him and told me ''yeah, all the kissing stuff is great but I want to prove I love you''. I smiled and kissed him.

We started to eat, Troy threw some grapes at me, I threw some back at him and he said ''hey''. I smiled, pushed him and I fell on top of him. Troy moved my hair away and said ''hi''.

I smiled, put my hands threw his hair and I told him ''hi''. I smiled and kissed him. Troy looked at me and said ''I love you''. I looked at him, got of him and Troy asked ''why won't you say I love you back''.

I stood up, walked away and Troy ran after me. He put my hand on my face, I started to cry and I said ''I have to break up with you, Troy. I'm sorry, too much has happened to me''. I let his hand drop and I walked away crying

I ran into my house, saw my mom and Olivia talking and I ran into my bedroom. I laid down on my bed, hugged a pillow and cried into it. My mom walked into my room, sat down on my bed, put her arm around me and asked ''what's the matter, baby doll?''.

I stood up, looked at my mom, then a photo of Troy and told her ''I broke up with Troy; he asked me why I couldn't say I love you to him. Everyone I love leaves me, dad loved me with all his heart and he left me. Your going to leave me one day and I am leaving Troy one day''.

My mom kissed my forehead and she said ''Gabby, you gotta stop pushing Troy away. Don't be afraid of love, your dad didn't want that for you''. I walked away from my mom, look at the photo of my family and told her ''if dad didn't want me to be afraid of love, why did he leave me?''.

My mom put her arm around me, wiped away my tears and she said ''because he did. It's just the way life is, baby girl. His death was for you, he loved you so much he gave his life to protect you but he hasn't, this has ruined your ability to love people''.

I got in my car; saw Troy walking home from the park. He looked at me with tears coming down his face. Why has my life got to be hard, I have pushed away every guy who has loved me?

I drove to the graveyard, I saw Ryan standing near the entrance and he asked ''what are you doing here?''. I smiled, got some flowers from my car and told him ''visiting somebody''.

Ryan smiled, hugged me and he said ''it's really nice to see you Gabby''. I smiled, walked over to my dad's grave. I put the flowers in a vase near his grave and I said ''I brought you some flowers, roses, mom once told me you had them at your wedding''.

I sat down near the grave, put my hand on it and told him ''I miss you dad; I need you more than ever. Why did you borrow that money dad? I wouldn't have needed it; I would have got a job to pay for college. I love you dad and because of that I can't love anyone else. I love Troy but I can't tell him, because I am afraid he will leave me. I put up a happy front for everyone but inside it still feels like you died right in front of my eyes. Where is my fatherly advice that I need right now. You used to pick me when I fell of my bike, when I grazed my knees, I need you to pick me up and tell me everything is going to be ok''.

I walked over to my car; wiped away my tears and I saw Troy standing near by. I sat in my car and I broke down crying, I wanted my dad and I needed my dad. Some people say when people die, they are like the wind, you can hear them speak to you, you can feel them but I have never have experience that.


	7. Mistakes

**Chapter 7 – Mistakes**

Troy walked over to me and said ''Taylor said I might find you here, Gabby please tell me what is happening to you''. I sat in my car, looked at the photo of my dad and I told Troy ''I was visiting my dad''.

Troy looked at me confused, I opened the door, Troy got in and I said ''he died when I was ten, he died right in front of my eyes, he got shot. I have never told anyone this because I am afraid it would bring it up again. I am afraid of love, I am afraid of being in love and being loved. Ryan was safe, he never said I love you or anything, but when you told me you loved me I got scared but I thought I could take a chance with you. But it never worked''.

Troy tried to kiss my cheek but I pushed him away and Troy told me ''Brie, why didn't you tell me about this, nobody should go through this alone''. I put my hand over my face, I started to cry and said ''because I didn't want you to feel sorry for me, act safe around me, I wanted to be a normal teenager.

My dad was the best and he was mine, I miss him Troy, so much. I never told him I loved him before he died and I can't''. Troy put his arm around me, wiped away my tears and he told me ''you can't drive like this''.

Troy drove me home, we didn't talk, and there was nothing more to say or do. Troy looked at me with such sorrow in his eyes, he felt sorry for me and I didn't want anyone to felt that for me.

Troy got out the car, he opened the door for me, I looked at him in the eyes, I hugged him and said ''I need to be alone, ok, I will be fine''. Troy smiled, kissed my cheek and left.

I walked into my house, saw my mom sitting down on the couch, I looked at her and said ''I told Troy about dad''. My mom hugged me, put her hand on my face and she told me ''I am glad you let someone else in, Troy cares a lot about you, let him in even more, tell him about how you feel, he would like to know''.

I smiled, hugged my mom, walked upstairs to my room and sat on my bed. I got a box from under my bed; I opened it and got some photos of me and my dad. I put them around my room; I was letting people into my life and his.

Troy knocked on my door, my mom opened it and I heard Troy say ''is Gabriella ok, I was really worried about her today. She was emotional, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know about her dad, she never talked about him. Can I go see her?''.

I heard Troy walk up the stairs and into my room. I looked at him, gave him a photo of my dad and me and said ''this is my dad, his name was Garcia, he was so cool. He was a music teacher, he loved music. He was such a fun loving dad, he loved my mom so much, maybe that's why he married her at eighteen''.

Troy smiled, sat on my bed, I sat down next to him and he said ''thank you for letting me in, I love you Brie-Brie''. I looked at him, breathed in, I wanted to say, I had to say, I couldn't be afraid of that three letter word anymore and I told him ''I love you playmaker''.

Troy smiled, I laid down on my bed, Troy laid down next to me and I kissed him. Troy looked at me, smiled, put my hand threw his hair and Troy said ''are you going to tell Taylor about your dad''. I smiled, looked at Troy and told him ''yeah, I let you in maybe I can maybe I can let other people in to''.

I woke up the next morning; I had to go to school today. I got dressed, brushed my hair and walked to school. I saw Taylor and Troy, Troy ran over to me, kissed me and said ''Tay is over there, you can tell her''.

Troy grabbed hold of my hand, we walked over to Taylor and I told her about my dad's death and how I kept it from people for the last six years. Taylor looked at me after I finished telling her with tears in her eyes and she told me ''Gab, I had no idea, I am so sorry. I am here if ever wanna talk''. I smiled, walked over to my locker with Troy and I kissed him.

The school day finally finished and I got into my car. I drove to the graveyard and walked over to my dad's grave. I sat on the grass and said ''dad, I am letting more people in. I told Troy about you and Taylor. I am looking forward to the future, I told Troy I love him, it was so easy. Dad, you were there all the time, I didn't think you were. I love you dad, but I am moving on. I am becoming me, becoming stronger''.

Troy stood behind me, he helped me up and he kissed me. I looked at him and I told him ''thank you for coming''. Troy smiled, put his arms around, I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead.

By letting people in, it made me realize that I still love my dad, but I can let him go. He is still a big part of my life and that will never change but I can tell people I love them and not be afraid of them leaving.

My dad made a mistake sixteen years ago by borrowing some money from the men but I also made a mistake by pushing people I love away. I have learnt from my mistake and I can live my life the best I can.


End file.
